Yearbook
by Microchip
Summary: (1ST CHAPTER-INTRODUCTION) When a friend betrays another friend, things get ugly, not only between you & that friend, but the whole crew...It could even end with death. Welcome to the story 'Yearbook'(That's all I can think of).
1. Default Chapter

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING...EXCEPT THE STORY, OF COURSE...  
  
Yearbook:  
Introduction-  
  
Meet the Main characters starting in Yearbook-  
  
Julia Chang-Young,intelligent, southern 20-year-old,who now lives in Japan, with her boyfriend,  
Jin Kazama, who which she hooked up with after the 4th tornament (the King of Iron Fist tornament 4). Julia loves & cares for Jin so much, & vice versa (at least, that's what she thinks), but when he does something so outragous, so unforgetable to someone close to her, she'll have to be force to chose if she wants her Best Friend, or her lover.  
  
Hwoarang- Hwoarang, who's with Ling Xiaoyu, Loves Julia to death. Though she has no clue, what-so-ever,he still believes that in the future, he & Julia will be...more-than-friends.Ling also finds out about his little ''love for Julia'' secret, &...well...you'll find out _IF_ you read the story.  
  
Jin Kazama-Having screwing up his life, after this whole ''thing,'' he has just...went crazy. Went out his freaking mind! Matter of fact, Jin is basically the enemy in this story, because he brings great lost & misery to everyone in this story.  
  
Ling Xiaoyu- Girlfriend of Hwoarang, great friend of Steve Fox (Christie Monterio boyfriend), according to rumor's going around at the school, of which they're currently out of school (lucky them), but that's school.  
Who gives a fuck what they say?...Anyway...that's all I gots to say!  
  
Steve Fox- He doesn't get in the way that much, therefore, he doesn't get in trouble as much. Only, when Hwoarang comes around, that's when all hell, his hell & anybody else's hell, breaks lose!  
  
Christie Monterio-Young woman, that's been down with Julia ever sense the 4th tornament. Christie is kind-of like the wise speaker in this story, she knows exactly what to say & do in this story, & she also gets Jin, Hwoarang, & any Straight Male HOTTTTTTT!  
  
Some apperances by...  
  
Michelle Chang-Julia's sister (or is she her mom, I heard she was both)  
  
Jun Kazama-Jin's mother  
  
Kazuya Mishima-Jin's father  
  
Heichech Mishima-Jin's grandfather  
  
Miharu-Ling's friend. She comes now & then.  
  
And Many more...  
  
Yearbook is...  
  
Story of drama,anguish,romance, & tragedy (I don't think I spelled that right), with a hint of mystery in it. It shows what can happen to six friends, if a serious situation stretches far enough, that the only way out is pain & misery. It shows how these people take matter into their hands, and it shows how these friends become enemies. Just one little mistake, it doesn't matter what it is, will just mess with your emotions, & drive you crazy! Which will really fuck you up if you don't handle it correctly.  
  
I'll post the story soon! 


	2. Obviously, He loves me

Yearbook:

CH.1-Obviously, he loves me

''BEEP! BEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!''

''What the hell?'' Julia shouted, as she protruded out of her bed, kicking the person who was beside the bedin their groin area. She stood up straight with her usual mourning, feroicous hairstyle, her eyes slanted as if she was Asian, because of course she had just awaken plus, was blind as a bat without her glasses...well,okay, not really. Figure of speech, but she couldn't see too good without her contacts glasses. Everything was so blurry without her them, when niether of them were on, she got the most painful, mega headache in the world! But it wasn't as painful as the person on the floor was feeling. ''Oww...'' said a young, immature femmine voice,''Julia! What the hell! Why'd you attack me!'' The winney voice continued to talk.

''Ling?'' Julia said while getting out of bed, feeling for her glasses on the dresser next beside her, she couldrecongnize the voice, but not the face...because she couldn't see. ''Ling? Is that you?''

''No...It's Kwon Boa(Japanese/Korean singer)'' Ling said in a quirky voice.

''Oh! I'm-'' Julia said as she 'almost' tripped over the cordless phone on the phone, then picked up her glasses, settled it on her face, ''I'm sorry. I was...having a dream... I guess.'' She straightened her glasses on her face, glanced at Ling.''Well...you better be glad I'm a girl, because if I was a guy right now, I'd be in serious pain!'' Julia laughed at her, while Ling frowned. Ling Julia had been friends for the longest time, for eternity it seems like to them, but they've been friends ever since the 3rd tornament of the King of Iron Fist Tornament, known to others as Tekken. And even though they were supposed to be enemies, fight each other to the death in the tornament, they became friends, fast good friends at that. Also Ling was the one who actually introduced Jin, Julia's love of her life, to her...kinda...they were out in the hallway of a local (but very expinsive) hotel they were staying at, paid by the Mishima Coperation, when this dark-haired, handsome, mysterious guy came in, out of nowhere carrying bags, wearing this yellow T-shirt with these ''Tight'' black jeans. Ling Julia were just talking, talking when Ling gasped in disbelief. Julia remembers questioning her, asking her ''what's wrong'' like 300 times before she even said anything. ''It's like a dream come true.'' Ling said all mystic-eyed. ''What,'' Julia questioned as she turned around, saw the beautiful creature. WHOA! She could not believe what her eyes was witnessing; he was beautiful! The two both stood there for minutes looking at this 'spiked-haired motercycle punk,' as he checked out the hotel. When he was finshed, he started to the hallway where the two ''Idiots (because that's what they were right then)'' were at, to the exit door. He walked, everything became slow-motion like, as he walked past them, to the exit. BUT before leaving, he looked at the two ladies, winked at Julia,Then left.Of course Julia liked to die, Ling became jealous...(haha). ''We've got to find out who he is'' Julia said dazazzed.(Anywayz, back to the original story).

''JULES! Why are you laughing! That hurted...'' Ling said with (sadness?)Julia came close to her, then hugged her.''Aw... Ling, I'm sorry for laugh-'' Julia was cut off by the smell of something she had been desiring to taste ever sice... two weeks ago... yes she knew that smell... the smell of a native Japanese noodles made of Buckwheat flour(soba-ko) of wheat flour(kumogi-ko)... Yes. It had to be...

''SOBA NOODLES!'' Julia screamed as she ''dropped Ling like a sack of rocks'' ran into the kitchen, to get her favorite meal. ''Hey! You were supposed to apoligize to me!'' Shouted Ling, stomping into the kitchen where she met a greedy Julia, sucking up her noodles as if she was a vaccume on mute. ''If you don't apolgize...'' she traced off with the noisy sound of Julia slurpping her food...''If you don't-don't...'' Ling looked at Julia with the most evil face, but Julia didn't notice, she was busy eating her food. ''JULIA! NO SOBA NOODLES FOR YOU!'' She said in a deep voice, as she took Julia's bowl of food away. ''Hey, give it back!'' Julia was not the one to play around with when it came to her soba noodles. She would injure you... maybe even kill you...(?)

''Apoligize!''

''Okay...sorry.''

''No...I want a real deep apology...''

''Oh...Okay.'' Julia said in a sarcasmic voice, she then got on her knees. ''OH!Oh...Ling, I am so sorry, Ling! Please...PLEASE! FORGIVE ME!'' Ling looked at her with a very confused face, paused. Both Julia Ling laughed at each other; they loved to mess around with each other, today was gonna be just like the old days, a great day.

''Okay, forgiving!'' Ling said, still both her Julia laughing. She gave Julia her bowl back, Julia contiued her noisy eating habbits, while Ling fixed her bowl of Soba noodles. Today was gonna be a great day... at least for Julia... how she's gonna react is going to maintain if the others become happy. And what they mean by 'others' is of course Jin, Hwoarang, Christie, Steve Ling, known as the faboulos 6ix in some places, mostly Everyplace. People named them this because of the fact that all six are Martial Arts or Karate or some type of fighting technigue masters, because they all befriend each other... except maybe Jin Hwoarang... but at least the don't try to kick each other asses anymore, right?

''Ah...'' Julia said, wiping her mouth, while Ling sat ate her fair share of food. Julia, while looking at Ling, noticed that this was the first time ever since they were apartmented together, that Ling had cooked breakfast!

Something was up...

She knew...

''Ling...'' Julia said curiostly. ''Hmmm...?'' Ling said with her mouth full. ''Why did you cook breakfast for me today...''

''Well, what? Can I just be a good friend?''

''Something's up.''

''You know what they say, eating breakfast helps you think more...acc-acuratl-well, it helps you think better.''

''And to you, so does bubble gum...''

''Well... ''

''So what's happening today or better yet, what do you want me to do for you?'' Julia questioned.

''Nothing... it's just that we...today...are, ugh...going shopping!''

''AW! Damn! Ling, I hate shopping with you!''

''That's not nice to say.''

''So, you brought in the soba noodles to brightened me up, huh?''

''Yeah...yeah...whatever.'' Ling had whispered the ending of her sentence, while Julia was in the background complaing, groaning. Ling paid no attention to her, she was annoying at this point.

''I'll go, though Ling.''

''I know you will.''

''But you better hurry, because if you don't-''

''Yeah, yeah...just...'' she looked at the clock. Oh no! She had forgotten that it was 11:00. She had to be somewhere, her Julia, ''Just...get in the shower! Hurry!'

''What?''

Ling pushed Julia in the hallway, near the bathroom door, almost pushing her into the bathroom. Of course Julia was babaling in confusion. ''It's important. Now Get in there!'' She threw Julia in the bathroom, put her whole body up agains the door. ''Ugh... she's gonna be the death of me...''

''Ling! I need my clothes! Ling!'' Julia shouted like an idiot, while out on the other side of the door.

Yep, the death of her.

It was 11:46, Ling was driving around Tokyo like a blasted idiot (that she is). Julia turned on the radio to some Ballad Japanese rock songs, then started to sing in an almost opera-tone voice. Ling paused, looking at her, then groaned ''Jules...come on, we're already late-''

''What? For a sale?'' Julia stopped singing admiedtly,''We'll get there in time. Just calm down, quite driving like a blistering idiot, okay, Ling?'' She questioned, while Ling swung the car in reverse, almost doing a 'Donut.'

''Okay, maybe we should take away your license, or maybe we should have another lesson on when when-not to drive. DO NOT DRIVE IF YOU ARE IRRITATED, ANNOYED, AND or OR ANGRY. Understand?''

''Yah,yah. Just get out the car,'' Ling stopped the car, then got out the car. ''Wait,'' Julia paused, ''why are we at the Tea House? I thought we were supposed to go shoping today?''

''We are, I just want some tea.'' Ling opened the door, pulled Julia out the car. Then forced walked her to in the parking lot, draggging her while walking.''Whoa,whoa, wait. If you needed tea that bad-''

''Shut-up, walk.'' Ling rudly interrupteed, still dragging her like a sack of rotten tamatoes. Julia blabbed in her intellicutual talk about not becoming angry the whole time as Ling forced walked her all the way up to the balcony, where they were met with Jin,Christie, Steve, the one, only Hwoarang, who were settled at the table.Julia stopped talking, then questioned in surprise ''Hey, why are you guys here?''

''Hi, Julia!'' Christe answered with a big, bright smile that makes all the men melt. ''Hello,'' Julia answered back, also with a smile, ''Um, why are you guys here?'' Julia questioned again.

''Ling, you're late.'' Jin said, ignoring Julia's question,as Ling stole a chair from the next table, sat beside her boyfriend, Hwoarang who sat there, slumped down in his chair, who was next beside the British Boxer himself, Steve Fox, then came Christie Monterio right in between Steve, Julia who had just taken a seat right beside Jin Kazama. ''Hey, are you guys-''

''Look, we fell behind, the traffic all.'' Ling answered Jin's question, STILL ignoring Julia's question. ''What, you? The way you drive, Ling, you could get through anything.'' Christie said, also ignoring Julia. It's a bad day for her! ''Shut it!'' Ling scowled.

''I know, you drive like a cat who's just been thrown into a puddle of water.'' Steve contiuned on, both Christe Steve giving out a chuckle while at it.

''HEY!'' Julia pounded her fist onto the table, ''What is going on with you guys? Why the HELL are you guys talking over me? And why are you all here?'' Julia asked question after question, caring on on. ''Oh. I'm sorry, babe,'' Jin said grabbing her hand, then kissing it. ''Hello, Julia,'' He smiled, then gave her a kiss on the neck, then the cheek, then...her lips (he's a real romantic). ''Oh, hell...'' Hwoarang groaned deeply, as Ling knudge him in the arm (basically saying, ''Shut up!''). ''Hm...'' Julia moaned; Ling Christie becoming envious, stared at her. Hwoarang just turned his head. ''I...forgive you...'' Both Jin her laughed. ''You ready to order?'' Jin questioned; he snapped his fingers, a waiter came right away.

''What would you like?'' The man said in a really poor english.

''Kocha, please.'' Steve requested.

''I'll have Houjica, please. Thank you.'' Christie had said.

''I'll have Chinese Tea.'' Ling requested.

''I'll have the same also.'' Julia requested, not even looking at the man. Just staring deep inside Jin's eyes, the whole entire time.

''I'll have Houjica, please.'' Jin said, turning to look at Hwoarang who was still slumped in his chair. The man paused, then Ling knudged him, ''What?''

''And what would you like kind sir?'' The man asked.

''...You got Alchol?'' Hwoarang asked with a smirk across his face, the man just turned his nose up in disgust. Everyone at the table looked at him. ''Is that all, sir?''

''That will be all.''

The man walked away, then Ling stated to Hwoarang how much an asshole he was. ''What? You want me to be more like Jin, or no...it's Steve you want me to be like so much.''

''Shut-up.'' Ling said in a horse whisper, clenching her fist, getting angry already.

''Ah...you know you want it the way Steve gives it.''Hwoarang chuckled. Ling was beside him, her face turning red of anger comming all up throughout her body. Hwoarang knew what it took to piss her off, it usually was just one word that just mad her so angry that she was ready to kill him. This is one reason why a lot of people thought their relationship wasn't going to last, besides the whole Steve rumor.''Yeah, baby, yeah!'' Hwoarang said in a British accent, mimicking Steve, while both Ling Christie just stared at him.

''Just shut up...'' Steve said in a calm voice.

''Yeah, or what you gon' do?'' Hwoarang asked, already becoming hysterical.

''I'll teach you the manners you were supposed to be taught when you was little boy.'' Steve struck back.

''Oh, well, say that to my face you mothafu!'' He was cut off by Jin's fist being heard hitting the table. ''Hey! I asked you two to relax, enjoy the show. This is my day, I'm not going to get fucked over because you two jerks decide to fight, ruin the whole rest of the day, okay? Understand?'' Hwoarang sat back down, Steve eased back down. Hwoarang sat looking at Jin as he cuddled back down with Julia, the love of HIS life, Jin always said, but deep down Hwoarang loved her with all his heart. He didn't even know that he loved her untill after the end of the 3rd tornament, when he was hurt; she had nursed him back to his old self. He remembers laying in the bed, while Julia wrapped him with bandages bandaids in complete silence, unill he broke it of course. ''Why...am I here? Why are you doing this?'' He had asked, while pain struck through his back; he groaned. ''Ow...'' he said in a low whisper. ''Hush... why? You ask... well let's just say I really do hate seeing people hurt, you know.'' Julia continued, ''My mom told me to help people who are in need; only do damage to others when neccessary.'' Hwoarang chuckled, thinking 'oh, a moma's girl?' Then he looked at her, for the very first time, she was beautiful. Sure he had seen her face many times before but this was the very first time actually paying attention to it. After she was done covering his wounds, she looked at him, realized he was staring at her. There eyes had met. It was a burning desire to touch her, but he couldn't. After a minute or two, they snapped out of it, clearing each others voices. ''Um...'' Julia begin to say something, ''If you need anything, I'll be next door, okay?'' Hwoarang nodded, watch walk out the door... she had already blown his mind, knew her for about 5 minutes.But of course she wouldn't remember that day...she was too love struck on that spiked-haired loser, Jin.

''UM!'' Someone said. ''UMMM!'' Hwoarang snapped back into reality, had seen it was Jin saying all that. ''You wanna fuck?'' Asked Jin in a sexy voice. ''NO-FUCK YOU!'' Hwoarang snapped back, turning his head trying not to get pissed off; Jin smirked chuckled,''Sorry,'' he began, ''I don't do request.'' Hwoarang clenched his fist, growled like he was a lion who was just tamed. He was ready to kill him. ''Anyway... Julia...'' Jin began, finally letting her hand go. ''Yes?''

''You know...we've been together forever...'' Everyone on the table scoutted away from them on the other side. ''Exactly, 5 years 3 months...'' Julia corrected.

''Yes, yes. And...you know I love you with all my heart.''

''Yeah...'' Julia giggiled.

''And your someone I wanna grow old with, be with...forever. Till eternity, maybe even longer than that. So, one day I started to think...''

''Uh-huh.''

''Why not...'' Jin then pulled out a diamond ring, about 42 carrots out of his pocket, pulled out her hand. Julia gasped, a million things was running through her head, as the others smiled, except Hwoarang.''... make my dream come true happen?'' Jin smiled, Julia began to chuckled; Hwoarang frowned. ''Julia, I love you. I wanna make you happy. I WILL make you happy. So, will you marry me?''

''Yes.Yes!'' Julia said without hesitation. Jin hurried, put the ring on her left hand, then gave her an emmotional kiss.

''AWWW...'' Ling said, moving towards Julia Jin to give them a hug, as Christie Steve followed. Hwoarang remained in his seat, unsatisfied.

''I'm gonna get married! I'm gonna get married!'' Julia shouted, the people outside on the balcony with them applaued. Things are looking up...

_Okay, sorry kiddies it took me sooooooo long to update the next chapter, but my computer was acting stupid, the two chapters that I wrote for YEARBOOK had to be erased when the computer guy came to fix it. So, if this went a little fast, please try to understand. I wrote what I could remember... so please, r/v!_


End file.
